Tarde de lluvia
by Aladia PS
Summary: Era un día tan importante para ellos, pero él parece no recordarlo. La lluvia cae sobre sus mejillas.
1. Chapter 1

DECLAIMER: Full Metal Alchemist no es de mi propiedad, sino de Hiromu Arakawa, este fic no se creo con fines de lucro.

Capitulo 1.

''Me siento triste. Esto no debería ser así ...''

Riseembol. de lluvia...

Era una fría mañana de invierno , una de esas en lo que lo unico que te apetece hacer es quedarte junto con tu ser querido, frente al fuego, quedarse asbrazados sin necesidad de decir ni una sola palabra. En este caso, su ser amado era Edward Elric, un exalquimista estatal de ojos dorados, tanto como su cabello largo, recogido en una coleta ni muy baja ni tan alta como ella, una joven rubia de su edad, de cabello rubio, recogido en una coleta alta, y unos ojos tan azules como el zafiro .

Los primeros rayos de la mañana iban despertando a la chica rubia, quien se despertó tras unos grandes bostezos. Al contario que ella, Eward Elric permanecia dormido como si no escuchara el mas mínimo ruido.

La chica suspiró , que le iba a hacer, lo conocía desde toda la vida, y sabía como era, no valía la pena intentar despertarle. Bajó a preparar el desayuno, hoy estaba de buen humor , estaba feliz. Sabía que al dia siguiente seria un dia especial, no podía esperar. Estaba tan impaciente por hablar con su amado, que al final decidió subir las escaleras para despertarlo, pero, para su sorpresa, se lo encontró bajandolas.

¡ Buenos días Edward! ¿ Qué tal has dormido? – la chica lucía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Sí... bien, buenos días Win. – el tono del joven parecía de lo más preocupante.

¿Qué te pasa Ed? ¿ Te encuentras bien? – esto hizo preocuparla, sabia que algo no andaba bien.

Sí, estoy bien. Por cierto Winry, tengo que hablar contigo... pero ahora sí , vamos a desayunar, después te cuento.

Vale Ed... pero...- no le dejó acabar la frase, poruqe se fue inmediatamente a la cocina, dejandola sola.

*¿Qué le pasará?Jo.. ni siquiera me ha dado un beso de buenos días... Bueno da igual, seguro es algo improtante, y anda preocupado...* - pensó la chica, cada vez estaba más confusa.

Tras el desayuno.

Bueno Ed, ¿me puedes decir ya que era eso tan importante?

Esto.. sí , pero Winry prometeme que no te vas a enojar, poor favor..- puso una cara tan tierna que era imposible enojarse con él.

Claro que no , venga ahora di .

Esque verás... tengo que irme a Central durante unos días , según me han dicho me necesitan alli, asique lo siento , pero vas a tener que quedarte sola, de verdad que lo siento.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Lo llevas todo?¿ Seguro que no se te ovida nada Edward?

Sí...

... Venga anímate! Si te necesitan, sera algo importante!- la joven intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no parecer triste.

Sí... pero Winry..-

La chica le interrumpió con un beso. No quería un beso largo, pero se le hizo corto. En verdad se le partía el alma, no quería que se fuera, mañana iba a ser un día perfecto, único... pero ya eso no era posible.

Bueno, me voy!. Te quiero Winry...- ed dijo esto en voz baja, con sonrojo, pero ella pudo oirlo, y sonrió. Al menos esa sonrisa, era verdadera.

Poco después de que el chico saliera de la puerta, la rubia pudo soltar toda su pena. La lluvia se escurría por las ventanas, y también por sus mejillas. '' Parece que van a ser largos días de lluvia...'' Sólo pudo pensar en eso.

Faltaba ya poco para la mañana siguiente. Cuando se acostó en la cama, sólo deseaba verla, y tambien estamparle su llave inglesa en la cara por hacerle eso, pero de cualquier forma sabía que era importante, pero iba a ser un día especial... Tras ese pensamiento se quedó dormida.

Comenzo aquel nuevo día con una mañana horrible. A pesar de ser de día, el cielo estaba oscuro, y no había parado de lover en toda la noche.

Esto no puede ir a peor...- pensó Winry.

Pasó el día entero haciendo las tareas domésticas de la casa. Pensó que así , no pensaría tanto en aquello y distraerse un poco, pero sabía que eso no era posible. De esta forma, pasó la mañana, y casi la tarde. Estaba oscurecindo , seguía lloviendo, cuando se percató de que Alexander, salió por la puerta que , sin querer, había dejado abierta. Alexander era uno de los cachorros que tuvo Den, le pusieron ese nombre en honor a aquel perro de aquella tan preciada niña, Nina.

Alexander! No , ven aquí!- inconscientemente salió de casa , aunque estuviera lloviendo.

Tras un largo rato de buscarlo y empapada , pensó que volvería él solo a casa, ya se había ido muchas veces y siempre volvía. Dispuesta a volver, notó como unas manos misteriosas se posaron en su rostro tapándole los ojos, con lo que no pudo dejar escapar un grito,que nadie escuchó por la tormenta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. (Final) :**

UAAAAAAAHHHH! – al final, el grito de Winry sonó más que la tormenta.

Entonces aquella persona también le tapó la boca con las manos, con lo que no pudo evitar quitarle las manos de los ojos, en lo que Winry se aprovechó para ver quién era.

¡Tonta! ¡No grites así, que van a pensar los vecinos!

La chica casi se desmaya. No sabía si era por ver lo estúpido que podía a llegar a ser aquella persona, o por el susto que se había llevado. Lo único que llegó a hacer fue sacar la llave y darle en la cbeza con ésta.

¿¡ De dónde la sacast-!

¡Edward! ¡Eres un gran idiota , me asustaste demasiado!¿ Cómo se te ocurre taparme los ojos? Y ... ¡¿ Por qué lo hiciste?

Esto... Winry yo – se rió tontamete- sólo pretendía gastarte una broma... ja ja ja..

Lo único que consiguió con aquellas palabras fue otro golpe con la llave.

Más aún... ¿ qué haces aquí? No tendrías que estar en Central ahora mismo? – Winry parecía haberse calmado con los golpes que le habia dado al chico.- No puede ser... no me digas que volviste por que te acordaste de que día es hoy...- se notó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de aquella rubia.

Etto.. no, sólo olvidé unos papeles...

Con razón iba a ser una tarde de lluvia, justo ahora iba a empezar a llover, sí, pero en sus mejillas.

Edward... en verdad eres un gran idiota!- justo después de decir esot, Winry se echó a correr, pero el brazo del Elric fue más rapido y la cojió por detrás abrazandola.

Tonta... ¿ Cómo iba a olvidar que día es hoy? Probablemente fue el día más feliz de mi vida. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Pensé que después de que Al y yo recuperaramos nuestros cuerpos, no podría sentirme más feliz... pero sí, y eso fue gracias a ti, Winry Rockbell. Aquel día , hace un año justo hoy, te propuse aquel intercambio equivalente, pero tu me abriste los ojos, y vi que no vastaba con la mitad de nuestras vidas.

La lluvia siguió cayendo, pero la razón cambió. Ya no era tristeza. Era felicidad. No podía creerlo, Ed no era un chico tan romántico, lo conocía desde hace mucho, y nunca se había esperado eso de él. En efecto, hoy haía un día desde que se declararon sus sentimientos, a su manera. Pensaba que hoy iba a ser un día triste, porque lo había olvidado, se había marchado y la había dejado sola. Pero no. Quería decirle algo, quería decirle lo feliz que ella tambien lo era por lo ocurido hace un año, pero solo se limito a dejarlo hablar.

Es más... – El Elric la soltó y empezo a rascarse la cabeza nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a aquelas situaciones. – no volví a por unos papeles. Cuadno me fui, tenia pensado volver hoy , pero por lo mañana, lo que pasó fue que hubo un retraso en el tren y tuve que esperar. Cuadno volví, me asusté mucho porque vi la puerta abierta, y salí a buscarte. Fue entonces cuando te vi...

Ed...- la chica se giró, qedando los dos cara a cara.- gracias. Te amo.

Salió el sol. Las nubes se fueron despejando. Ahora el el cielo era azul, un azul tan intenso, aquel que le gustaba tanto al Elric. Pero ese azul no estaba en el cielo, sino en los ojos de la que tanto amaba. El chico le correspondió entre sonrojos la frase, y le dio un beso. Un beso tan largo, porque no querían separarse nunca más, ni un solo minuto.


End file.
